


Un jardín con muchas flores

by Harmony_Welch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Family Issues, Flowers, Identity Issues, Sexual Orientation, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Welch/pseuds/Harmony_Welch
Summary: La señorita Faura es una psicóloga de 37 años que trabaja en un centro de salud emocional. Siempre se ha dedicado en ayudar a una gran variedad de pacientes que luchan contra numerosos tipos de problemas. Sin embargo, en una semana atendió a  cinco curiosos pacientes con algunos temas que han tenido que lidiar.
Kudos: 2





	Un jardín con muchas flores

**Lunes, 9:07 de la mañana**

Los minutos marchaban de forma silenciosa en el reloj colgado en la pared. La doctora y su primer paciente del día se encontraban en la habitación blanca con estantes ocupados mayormente por libros. Un día “normal” para Faura en su trabajo; siempre estaba lista en el inició de semana con su paciente. No era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña margarita blanca en su maceta de color negra. En el consultorio siempre llegaban margaritas o flores en general; al igual eran la mayoría atendidas por la doctora. Pero, al igual en todos los casos, cada una tenía una esencia diferente. Una personalidad e historia única que siempre descubría Faura. Conoció a la margarita en su maceta negra en un lunes del mes de agosto a las 9 de la mañana. En aquel día, ella estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y la pequeña flor estaba en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

—Una disculpa por la demora. No esperaba que hubiera un accidente en la calle principal —dijo la doctora mostrando una sonrisa amistosa para ocultar su pena.

—No te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo —hablo la recepcionista con unos cuantos papeles a la mano—. Ahorita tienes consulta con un nuevo paciente. Margarita.

Al escuchar que la andaban llamando, la flor se levanta de su asiento y va hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres. Fue ahí donde dio inicio a su tratamiento sobre su problema con la ayuda de Faura. En los días siguientes, todo ha sido sobre el tema que la margarita la abrumaba. Uno en el que la hacía sentirse demasiado mal, asustada, ansiosa y atrapada. Sí había mejoras, de forma mínima y lenta pero de todos modos, cualquier cambio significaba mucho. A pesar que ya había pasado unas cuantas semanas, la doctora siempre notaba a la flor nerviosa antes de entrar a la habitación de paredes blancas con sofás anticuados. Aún siente ese nerviosismo después de haber decidido buscar ayuda. Sin embargo, Faura siempre ha sabido en cómo llevar hacia adelante la sección cuando la plática empieza a fluir. Al inicio el nerviosismo se presenta, las palabras que van diciendo la margarita y Faura lo vuelven en relajación, o a veces en un llanto, y al final, una sensación de liberación. Ese siempre era, o casi era, el patrón que seguía al tratarla… hasta el día de hoy.

Ya había pasado más de ocho minutos desde que inició la terapia y ninguna palabra se ha dicho desde entonces. Al llegar al consultorio, la doctora Faura la saludo como siempre con un “Hola, ¿cómo has estado?”. Las respuestas de la margarita siempre han sido simples. La mayoría contestaba con un “Bien”; no era del todo expresiva con sus sentimientos y más si le preguntaba sobre cómo ha estado. Era un poco difícil para ella responder esa pregunta tan simple y tan común, pero para la doctora le bastaba que sólo le respondiera. No le preocupaba en absoluto eso ya que más adelante, cuando la consulta iniciaba descubría su verdadero sentir. Pero en esta ocasión, la respuesta ha sido un casi callado “Mal”. Faura, al ver el semblante diferente y triste de la flor, empezó a preguntar con calma sobre su sentir. "¿Hubo algo que te movió la semana pasada?" la respuesta fue un silencio. "¿Tienes un nombre para ponerle lo que sientes?" otro silencio como respuesta. "¿Quieres expresar lo que sientes por algún medio?" y fue ahí donde el silenció reinó entre ellas. Ambas, pero individualmente, estaban en sofás acolchonadas y de color beige; el color no combinaba para nada el lugar pero al menos eran cómodas. Se tenían enfrente de una a la otra sin decir nada. Faura miraba a veces a la margarita cuyas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pétalos… o bueno, lo que queda de ellas. Tenía enfrente a una flor con los pétalos arrancados y sólo unas dos quedaban completas pero maltratadas. Se veía que esas heridas eran recientes. No era sorpresa para Faura sobre esa imagen de un paciente. En el caso de la margarita, la doctora empezó a notar esas heridas en algunas de sus consultas anteriores. La flor a veces intentaba esconder esas imperfecciones con algunas de sus hojas o con el resto de los pétalos que estaban menos deteriorados. No quería que nadie viera aquellas marcas. No quería que nadie se enterara de su forma secreta de sentir alivio tras una situación no tan agradable. Nadie, pero Faura lo hizo.

—¿Te gustaría dibujar un poco conmigo? —preguntó la doctora después de arrimar una canasta con crayones y hojas blancas en la mesita pequeña de enfrente—. Si gustas puedo empezar yo y puedes dibujar en el reverso de mi dibujo.

Faura empezó a sentarse en el suelo alfombrado para acomodarse mejor. Podía sentir la mirada triste de la margarita sobre ella, podía sentir que hay algo que la andaba ahogando en su interior. Le costaba trabajo en sacarlo. Decidió recurrir a sus habilidades, no tan buenas, de dibujo para animarla a interactuar. Faura tomó un crayón amarillo, azul y negro para dibujar una carita preocupada; haciendo referencia que ella está preocupada por la flor en su maceta negra. Unos cuantos segundos después, al fin terminó y se lo enseño. La mirada de la margarita se dirigió al dibujo de la doctora de forma desinteresada. Estaba deformado algunas partes y el coloreado se salía de la línea, pero entendía lo que quería decir.

—Bien, tal vez mi dibujo no sea uno muy lindo. De por sí no soy buena en el dibujo pero al menos es bueno para dar entender lo que quiero decir, ¿no crees?

—…

—Bueno, ahora que dibuje de este lado… —dijo mientras volteaba la hoja hacia el lado blanco— este está libre para ocupar otro dibujo.

La margarita la seguía mirando con un semblante muy triste. Faura solamente dejo la hoja en la mesa apuntando hacia la flor y espero un poco para saber su reacción. ¿Qué estará pasando en su mente? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba de recordar y analizar las secciones anteriores. Hubo una ocasión en donde hablaban acerca de las heridas de sus pétalos y sobre el ambiente en el que vivía al regresar. En aquel lugar que la flor lo nombra como hogar, pegaba el sol, recibía agua de la lluvia y algunos pequeños seres como abejas o mariposas lo visitaban. Vivía en un ambiente armonioso, pero había un detalle que hacía arruinar esa tranquilidad.

—Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere… —era una de las frases que se escuchaba cada vez que la encontraban para después dejarla lastimada.

No recuerda el tiempo que empezó a escuchar esas palabras por primera vez. Pero por mucho tiempo se volvieron hirientes junto con la perdida de sus pétalos por esas personas sin sensibilidad. La margarita intentaba defenderse de ellas, se aferraba mucho a su maceta negra para que no la tomaran e hirieran… pero siempre fracasaba. Siempre era arrastrada a los maltratos que para ellos eran inofensivos. Es cierto que esas acciones tuvieron secuelas más adelante. La flor blanca ya no era, a veces, maltratada por ellas sino por sí misma. Empezó en arrancarse los pétalos mientras repetía aquellas palabras que le fueron marcadas en su memoria. Siempre terminaba con un “No te quiero”. Una frase que hacía eco constante en su mente al punto de ser parte de su realidad, de su vida. Quizás sea una vergüenza para algunos la autodestrucción, pero ella sólo quería buscar nuevamente ese lugar armonioso al cual llamaba hogar. Por medio del dolor empezó a sentir nuevamente esa felicidad que había olvidado por mucho tiempo.

Regresando a la habitación, después de pensarlo un poco y secarse ligeramente las lágrimas, la flor decide situarse en el suelo para tomar la hoja con el dibujo de ella y representar su sentir. Faura ponía atención en los trazos que ponía en la hoja con un crayón azul marino. Había notado en algunas dinámicas de ese tipo que era muy buena; no esperaba que tuviera un don artístico. Hacia sus dibujos de forma rápida y limpias a pesar que la margarita decía todo lo contrario. Al terminar, dejo el crayón usado a un lado y deja el dibujo en la mesa sin decir nada.

—Oh, has terminado rápido, ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó Faura antes de tomar el dibujo a lo que la flor asintió de forma desanimada.

La doctora volteó el dibujo para mirarlo bien. En la hoja se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser el rincón de una habitación. También se podía visualizar una cama con algunas sabanas arrugadas y, sobre ellas, un montón de libretas abiertas y fotos en formato polaroid. Se veía un poco desordenado las cosas que había pero enfrente de esas cosas estaba una figura negra. Una figura obscura hecha por rayones deformados que incluso asimilaba a un tornado. Sin embargo, si se miraba con un poco de atención a esa figura, se podría apreciar que esa tormenta hecha por crayón azul marino tenía la silueta de un ser humano. Un humano con una tormenta obscura y densa dominada por todo su cuerpo, por toda su alma.

—En verdad eres muy buena en los detalles —dijo Faura de forma tranquila mirando a la margarita—. Bien, ahora tengo otra idea.

Ella dejó el dibujo a un lado de la mesa y tomó otra hoja blanca y un crayón nuevo. Esta vez, con un color azul claro, empezó a dibujar lo que parecía ser libretas y fotos de formato polaroid. Intentó de hacer lo mejor que pudo ya que las fotos parecían a veces ventanas; en verdad el dibujo nunca fue lo suyo. Al final, en la hoja blanca quedó unas fotos polaroid algo deformes al igual las libretas en espiral abiertas. Alrededor de ellas, se podía notar unos cuántos signos de interrogación y unas cuantas caritas mostrando sorpresa. Mostrando curiosidad en saber acerca de esos objetos.

La flor de la flor no tardó en responder en ese entonces. Con el mismo crayón azul obscuro, empezó a dibujar en la parte de atrás. La doctora a veces miraba a otra parte para no incomodarla mucho y dejará expresar sus sentimientos sin mucha presión. Los trazos de ella parecían un poco más rápidos y fuertes sobre el papel. ¿Estará pensando en algo que lo haga reaccionar así? Sin tardar mucho, terminó. Sin embargo, antes de entregarlo, la margarita se quedaba mirando su creación por un tiempo; es como si viera algo en ella. Luego dejó el crayón a un lado para que la doctora lo viera.

El dibujo era uno muy diferente que el anterior. Se podría apreciar el rincón de una habitación, había una persona sentada de espaldas abrazándose así mismo. Se podría apreciar un poco su cabello pero su cara estaba totalmente garabateada que llegaba muy arriba de él. Entre esa tormenta de garabatos obscuros se podría apreciar algunos objetos escondidos como un cuchillo, una mano, un vestido con los volantes rasgados, una máscara teatral sonriendo, entre otras cosas más.

—¿Te gustaría hablar un poco de tu dibujo? Veo que pusiste muchos elementos en él.

—...

—Está bien, no necesariamente debes explicarme algo detalladamente. Con tan sólo la primera palabra que tienes en la mente está bien

—... Tristeza... y miedo.

—Entiendo —dijo Faura mientras dejaba el dibujo en medio de la mesa—. ¿Crees que sería un título adecuado para el dibujo?

—... ¿Tal vez? —dijo mientras se abrazaba consigo misma un poco más. 

—Está bien, veamos —dijo la doctora mirando por unos segundos el dibujo antes de hablar—. Yo veo en la hoja una persona en un rincón de la habitación quizás... y llorando mientras empieza a imaginar algunos objetos... ¿te gustaría explicar los garabatos que salen de su cabeza?

—Uhm... bueno... las cosas son sobre... eso... —explicó la margarita con una voz tranquila pero se escuchaba a punto de quebrarse.

—... ¿Algo similar paso en la semana anterior? —ante esa pregunta la pequeña margarita empezó a temblar ligeramente. Por lo que Faura se acercó a la ventana para abrir ligeramente las persianas y dejará que la luz del sol le diera un poco a la margarita—. Creo que así estás un poco más segura.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo... ¿por qué me hacen eso? Yo no hice nada—preguntó la flor que tembraba pero no tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —habló la doctora mientras regresaba a su asiento. Ahora enfrente tenía a una margarita abrazándose más a sí misma. Es como si quería juntar algunas piezas rotas junto con una lágrimas. 

—... Ellos... lo volvieron a hacer...

—Respiremos de forma lenta y profunda para poder seguir con esto —le dijo a la flor mientras le acercaba una caja de pañuelo desechables. La margarita simplemente empezó a decir "No" con su centro de polen. 

—Yo... siempre soy la culpable...

—Nada de eso es tu culpa —dijo la doctora de forma amable—. Nada de eso te define...

—¡Siempre soy la culpable en cosas que no lo soy! —gritó la flor mirando a la doctora— ¡Siempre me han dicho la mal agradecida que soy! ¡Que todo lo que han hecho por mí lo desprecio por no mostrar afecto! ¡Siempre me he sentido del asco! ¡Yo ya no sé qué es amar ya que siempre he estado en constante abuso y dolor! ¿¡Por qué carajos NO pueden ver lo que siento!? ¿¡Por qué NO pude ser alguien normal!?...

La doctora se mantenía de forma tranquila pero por dentro tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco atemorizada por su reacción. Se mostraba llena de irá pero desesperación por las lágrimas que empezaba a soltar; algo dentro de ella parecía estar derrumbándose lentamente. No la culpa pues su condición no es muy buena que digamos... es una carga muy pesada que ha tenido que soportar por tanto tiempo. La margarita ha aguantado tanto que le cuesta un poco de lidiarlo, de volver a confiar nuevamente, de abrirse ante alguien, de no culparse y dañarse en algo que no es cierto. La tormenta obscura de sus abusos, sus conductas autodestructivas y de su falta de sentimientos lo llevaron a invadir su ser al punto de creer que todo ha sido su culpa. 

—... Yo... ya no creo poder volver a ser alguien feliz... —soltó mientras sollozaba— ... No importa que tanto intente... todo el esfuerzo que hago no sirve de nada. Capaz y tengan razón, al final no seré alguien buena para nadie...

—¿En verdad crees eso? —soltó la doctora mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se lo acerco a la flor— ¿En verdad estás consciente que será así contigo? 

—...

—Las cosas malas no duran para siempre si uno quiere mejorar —explicó—. Es cierto que no todo es fácil... nadie lo dijo que lo fuera pero a veces el camino correcto para que uno esté bien puede ser duro.

—...

—Todo esas ideas, que eres alguien mala o culpable... no significa que lo seas. La única persona que te puede decir en quién eres... eres tú misma —explicó Faura— Yo veo a alguien totalmente diferente. A alguien muy gentil, decidida y talentosa. A veces uno no puede ver lo valioso qué es... pero los demás sí. No importa lo malo o bueno que ha pasado alguien en su vida... siempre va a ver oportunidad de mejorar y buscar su bienestar. Nunca es tarde de poder decidir quién quieres ser.

La margarita aún seguía sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma mientras su mirada la tenía al suelo. Uno pensaría que estaba ignorando las palabras de la doctora Faura pero la verdad era otra. Un vago recuerdo empezó a cruzarse en su mente. Uno en donde no sólo recuerda la calidez de los rayos del sol, sino una calidez extraña y agradable que provenía en su interior. Aquella sensación se presentó cuando estaba al lado de unas personas. Algunas eran altas, otras bajas, de piel morena, blanca, con lentes, pelo largo, corto, rizado o lacio... incluso al hablar tenían acentos diferentes. Cada una diferente en apariencia como en personalidad. Unas quienes siempre al rato de la margarita riendo, compartiendo, escuchando y demás que la hacía sentir ser parte de algo. Pero no sólo era los buenos momentos que siempre estaban presente, incluso en los días grises, nublados y depresivos estaban ahí a su lado.

_¡Hola!, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¡Te quiero mucho!, Me preocupas, Eres mucho más que esos comentarios, ¿Estás bien? , Tú puedes, Déjame ayudarte, Estoy aquí para ti, Llorar no te hace débil, Está bien mejorar de forma lenta, Eso no te hace alguien malo, Tienes mucha fuerza de lo que crees..._

_Eres especial para nosotros_

Aquellas frases empezaron a resonar en su mente con las voces de aquellas personas que han estado a su lado. De aquellas que siempre se preocupaban de la flor blanca cuando estaba abrumada. Cuando sentía esa carga que le era difícil de lidiar por tanto tiempo. Siempre estaban ahí... diciéndole lo importante que es en sus vidas y de haberla conocido. Siempre estarán ahí para la margarita de maceta color negra. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando pero esta vez no era por un sentimiento de tristeza, sino por uno de amor. Un amor que provocaba esa calidez que ha sentido en aquellos recuerdos al ser escuchada, querida por alguien; por ser especial ante los ojos de otros.

—Ellos... siempre han estado ahí... —se dijo para sí misma la margarita—. Ellos siempre me han ayudado en ser alguien mejor... siempre siempre lo han hecho...

Tras terminar decir eso, la margarita empieza a abrazarse a sí misma y la habitación se llena de sus sollozos por sentir una melancolía... pero una con toques de felicidad al recordar a las personas que lo aman.

**9:57 de la mañana, 43 minutos después.**

La sección estaba apunto de terminar. A veces las consultas con la margarita se suelen pasar cinco minutos después de que dieran las 10 de la mañana, pero esta vez fue justo a tiempo. En lo que restaba de a sección, la flor blanca se veía un poco más tranquila, un poco más de cómo ha estado anteriormente. Esto no significaba que el problema ya se había ido como por arte de magia, pero al menos tenía la mente un poco más despejada y serena. Además, estaba segura de una cosa: que a pesar de haber caído nuevamente, siempre habrá otra oportunidad para retomar el camino. No importaba lo grande que era su miedo, pero si es por su bien en ser alguien mejor, lo haría. Mientras la doctora llenaba algunas hojas para el registro de la sección de hoy, la margarita se la quedaba mirando de vez en cuando. Pensaba que si era correcto de decirle la verdad sobre su _yo_. Es bueno decir lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

—Uhm... ¿doctora? ¿Puedo decir algo antes de irme? —expresó la flor un poco nerviosa.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—Uhm... ¿puede llamarme para la próxima como _Benjamín_ y hablarme como _él_?

La doctora se le quedó mirando por un tiempo hasta que le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, es un lindo nombre el que tienes.

—G-gracias —soltó la margarita, o mejor dicho, el chico alto de cabellos obscuros llamado Benjamín. Al levantarse de su asiento y dejar la manta que le fue ofrecida para calmar su temblor anteriormente, se va hacía la puerta a la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo por un momento para mirar a Faura un poco tímido—. Gracias...

La doctora no le dijo nada y dejó que se fuera. Ella se quedó un rato más en la habitación de paredes blancas ordenando los materiales que usaron. Con los dibujos que se han trabajado los tomó y los guardó en el folder que registraba todas las secciones del joven Benjamín. Al dirigirse a la recepcionista par dejar la carpeta, le dijo lo siguiente:

—¿Puedes cambiar el nombre de _Rebeca_ por _Benjamín_ en todo el registro que tenemos hasta ahora?

—¿No tendría que decidirlo ella?

—Él me dijo que si yo podía pedírselo.

La recepcionista sólo asintió y tomo el folder. En la pestaña que tenía un costado, borró el nombre actual con corrector, dejó que se secara un poco para que luego, con un lapicero de tinta azul, escribió el nuevo nombre: _Benjamín F_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para un gran amigo lejano,  
> que sigue buscando su felicidad  
> y su identidad como persona.


End file.
